


pierce my heart (and also my belly button)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Trampy girls get their belly buttons pierced, Butters.” Kenny says, trying to gauge if Butters is serious.





	pierce my heart (and also my belly button)

...

“I’ve been thinkin’.” Butters says as he finishes putting away the clean dishes, neatly stacking the plates and lining the cups in a row.  He turns towards Kenny, drying his wet hands on the legs of his corduroys. “I wanna get my belly button pierced.”

“Trampy girls get their belly buttons pierced, Butters.” Kenny says, trying to gauge if Butters is serious. Butters couldn’t handle sarcasm if he tried and the nervous way he’s chewing his lip tells Kenny this isn’t a joke.

“Well, that’s a rude thing to say. And even if it’s true I still wanna get it done. I’m gonna be twenty-three in a month and I haven’t done anything rebellious!” He frowns, determined.

“You’ve done a lot of rebellious things.” Kenny shifts in his seat, setting his beer down on the dining table. Butters insists they refer to it in such a way, even though it’s just an old card table surrounded by three fold out chairs. It’s all they can afford to fit in their small one room apartment.

“Like what?” Butters huffs, arms crossed like a petulant child.

“You ran off with me when we were sixteen.”

“I was following my heart, Ken. That’s love, not rebellion.” His expression softening, Butters steps between Kenny’s skinny legs.  He runs his round fingers over Kenny’s arm, the pair of inked snakes that wind up it, their fangs bared at the squared base of Kenny’s jaw. It’s not his only tattoo, but it’s the one Butters is most fond of. “You got all these nice piercings, I want one too.”

Kenny clinks his tongue ring against his teeth in thought.  “I don’t want you getting one just because I have some.”

“Oh, I’m not! I promise!” Butters swears, eyes wide and honest. “And besides I think it will make me look real sexy!”

Although he is sexually attracted to Butters, he wouldn’t use the word sexy to describe him, the word adorable seems more fitting. With Butters’ chubby thighs, all around squishiness, his love for Disney movies and brightly patterned (and quite frankly ugly) animal sweaters, he’s cute enough to bone. The piercing—and the reasoning behind it—will only make him cuter.

He lifts up Butters’ shirt, studying his stomach as if he’s imagining the piercing there. He kisses down the line of Butters’ tubby tummy, over his belly button, and along the waist of his pants.  Butters trembles, melts into Kenny’s touch, clings to his shoulders like the earth is collapsing beneath his feet. Kenny marvels at how damn malleable Butters is, how easily he melts, putty in Kenny’s hands.

“K-ken, you ain’t gonna distract me this time. I really wanna do this, I-I’ve been saving a few dollars outta my pay check every week for it!” Butters pants, his resolve and voice wavering as Kenny undoes his fly and kisses his cock through the fabric of his briefs.

“Alright.” He jerks Butters onto his lap, the chair creaking beneath his added weight. “You want to leave now or finish what we started first?”

Giddy, Butters kisses Kenny, deeply, nipping lightly at his lip ring before pulling away. “Sometimes you’re so darn persistent, mister, that I’m n-not sure if I wanna sock you in the jaw or blow ya’.”

“I’m the persistent one?” Kenny grins, pinching Butters’ ass. “That still doesn’t answer my question.”

Rolling his eyes, Butters rests his forehead against Kenny’s. He sighs, faces flushed as he brings their lips together again.  “We’ll finish what **you** started.”

…

An hour and thirty-two minutes later, they’re at tattoo parlor, a burly man grasping the fat above Butters’ navel with a small metal clamp. Anxious sweat beads Butters’ brow as he eyes the man warily, glancing every few seconds in Kenny’s direction. He’s seeking reassurance and Kenny offers it, covering Butters’ small hand with his. Butters returns the gesture, gripping Kenny’s hand tightly—Kenny feels his fingers tingle from blood loss.

“Let me know when you’re ready.” The man says, tools in hand.

“Oh, gosh, I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Butters replies.

“Alright, just relax and take a deep breath.”

Butters, ever dutiful, follows the man’s orders, shakily reclining back into the seat and breathing in. He pales, digging his nails into Kenny’s palm as the man slides the needles through his skin and follows quickly with the piercing. Considering his low tolerance for pain—he cries when he stubs his toe and when Kenny spanks him too hard—Butters handles it well, only a few stray tears clinging to his fringed lashes, Kenny kisses them away.

…

Bandaged up, instructions for piercing care in hand, Butters climbs into their rusted truck. He hisses, when he bends a little too far, the waist of his pants rubbing up against his navel. “Cheese f-freakin’ whiz!”

Kenny rushes to Butters’ side, nearly tripping over his feet in haste. Butters swings his legs out of the car and winces as Kenny kneels between his thighs. Cautious, Kenny folds down Butters’ sweats, resting them on the curve of ass. “You’ve got to be careful, babe. You’re gonna rip it out.”

“I-I know. I j-just didn’t realize it was gonna catch on stuff this often. Or th-that it was gonna hurt something awful.”

Kenny lifts up Butters’ sweater, thumbing his bandage—he doesn’t have to look to know the skin underneath is red, angry, and sore. The sickeningly sweet scent of gauze tickles his nose as he kisses around the edges of it, softly murmuring with each peck of his lips, “My poor little thing.” 

Butters sighs, contentedly, tucking Kenny’s hair behind his ear. “Do you think it will look good when it’s all healed up?”

“I do.” Kenny chuckles, helping Butters sit comfortably in the truck. He clicks the seatbelt low on Butters’ hips, mindfully avoiding his freshly pierced skin. When he’s finished, he presses a kiss to Butters’ temple. And because he can’t help it or stop himself he says, “I think it will look fuckin’ sexy.”

Like a dope Butters grins, unceremoniously tugging Kenny into his arms.

 ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
